snowstorm
by BumbleDooF
Summary: theres a snowstorm in karakura town..... IchigoxHitsugaya. Please read and review!


Snowstorm

I do not own bleach!!

I suck at writing stories I know. I wrote this because I was bored and if there is typos I'm sorry. If you don't like crappy stories please don't read!!

It was a cool winter night in karakura town and ichigo was sleeping when a shadow appeared over ichigo and slowly pulled a cover over him. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to only see the small figure vanish into the shadows.

Ichigo told himself he was seeing things and fell back to sleep. That morning ichigo was about to eat his breakfast when a foot smashed into his face. "ichigooooo! You were open!"

"what the heck Dad that freaking hurt!" ichigo was rubbing his head while both boys were yelling at each other. "Wow they do this everyday huh karin?"

"yea sometimes I think they are gunna kill each other....". The two continued to yell as rukia walked in. "Hello Mr. Kurosaki I'm here to Walk ichigo to school". Ichigo grabbed his bag and headed to school with rukia. School went by slow and ichigo looked out the window to see snow start falling and making everything look so white, soft...so beauti- "ichigo! What is the answer to number 8?" ichigo scrambled threw papers to find the worksheet. "umm I'm sorry I don't know" everyone was looking at ichigo and wondering what was wrong with him because he was looking out the window smiling which isn't normal for ichigo. The snow started to fall more and more until the hole ground was covered. The bell rang and ichigo headed home with rukia. "do you like snow rukia?" ichigo asked as he looked at the sky "yes....have u not seen my zanpakuto?"

"oh yea that's right haha..Sorry"

Rukia just acted like he never asked her that question and kept walking. When they got to ichigos room a unexpected shinigami was there. "Toshiro?? What are you doing here??"

"that's captain hitsugaya! And I've come to stay and do research In the real world, and plus, with weather this beautiful how could I not come?".

"well I hope you don't think your going to be staying here...are you listening to me?!?" rukia was showing toshiro her bed in ichigos closet and showing him a spot were he can sleep. "thank you rukia ill start unpacking"

"what?!? I never said u could stay here! Hold on a second!....." toshiro was already making himself at home. Hours past and ichigo was doing homework and hitsugaya was staring out the window at the snow daydreaming about making snowmen and snowballs. Toshiro was still a kid even if he didn't show it. "it's great weather isn't it toshiro?"

"yea it is...I just wish it would be like this more often..."

Toshiro and ichigo never have stuff in common so this was something rare and the both noticed.

Night came and everyone was getting ready for bed. Ichigo turned off the light and laid down. Toshiro walked in and ichigo saw a familiar figure.. It was the same as yesterday night. Ichigo didn't know if he should confront him about it or let it be, he decided it just wasn't the right time. Ichigo now knew that the young boy had been watching over him, he just had to find out why. It was midnight and ichigo was still up thinking when he heard footsteps. "ichigo? Are you awake?"

"yea y?"

"I just can't sleep I don't know why..." rukia opened the closet and jumped out

"you can sleep with me if your having nightmares!" rukia pulled him into the closet like a hungry dog. That wasn't what toshiro planned and he would have to try to get close to ichigo some other way. That morning toshiro woke up and walked down stairs to sit at the table. "t-toshiro?? What are you doing in my house??" toshiros eyes widened and realized that no one but ichigo and rukia knew he was there. "oh hi karin..I just came by to say hi.." karin looked at him and couldn't help but giggle. "nice pajamas.." toshiro was wearing pajamas with cartoon bear faces. Toshiro blushed "oh ill be right back!" toshiro ran into ichigos room. "I wonder what toshiro is doing in ichigos room..". Toshiro was changing into his regular clothes as ichigo woke up "goodmorning TUSHiro...hahaa" toshiro blushed and pulled his pants up quickly. "shut up kurosaki!"

"oh I'm sorry tushiroo didn't mean to make the lil baby cryy!"

"kurosaki I swear.." ichigo teased toshiro as toshiro yelled at ichigo. "guys shut up! You two need to get a room..well a diffrent room but this 1!" rukia was angry that she was waken up by such stupid stuff. The two boys walked away from eachother both smiling. Ichigo walked down stairs and turned on the news to find out school would be closed until the snowstorm stoped. "did you hear that brother? No school!" yuzu and karin were making plans about there days off as ichigo thought about being stuck in the house for the next week with rukia and toshiro. Ichigo went back up to his room and layed face down on his bed. "whats wrong kurosaki? No school today?" ichigo didn't answer the young boy. Toshiro jumped up over him and yelled "no school today?!?!?!!" ichigo grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. Toshiro landed on the floor by the bed rubbing his head "ow..that really hurt!" toshiro grabbed a pillow and then the two boys got into a full on pillow

fight. Toshiro got hit hard right in the face. "toshiro are you ok? I'm sorry I hit u too hard..." toshiro had a tears in his eyes but that's only because he got hit on the nose. "ill be fine... It hurt a little tho.."

"I can call rukia over here to kiss your boo-boo if you want" toshiro smiled "how about you sence your the on that did it?" ichigo wasn't sure if he was being serious or not so he just laughed. "well? I'm waiting..." ichigo moved in for a kiss.. Right when he was about to make contact rukia walked in with cookies for them. "hey guys I thought you would like some cooki- what happened? Are you alright captian hitsugaya?"

"I'll be fine". they ate the cookies and a akward silence between ichigo and toshiro got rukia worried. "soo whats up guys? Seem a little quiet..?" ichigo and toshiro looked at eachother and both said "it's nothing" at the same time. Rukia finished her cookie then had to go shoppng with orihime. After rukia left it was just ichigo and toshiro. "so toshiro... You still got that boo-boo?" the both laughed "hmm...it still hurts so yea.. Whatcha gunna do about that?" ichigo crawled closer to him and slowly kissed him. Toshiro started to kiss ichigo back, ichigo gently put his hands threw toshiros hair as they were kissing, then his tounge entered toshiros mouth. The two got onto the bed and ichigo moved his hands down toshiros smooth white back. Toshiro got chills as ichigo moved his hands all over his body. They made out for an hour before they were interrupted by yuzu who wanted to ask ichigo if he wanted to play a game with her. "ill be right back

toshiro" ichigo smiled and winked as he followed yuzu to her room. Toshiro tryed to think about what just happened and he got up and looked out the window and smiled at the sight of the snow. The day went on and it was night again. Toshiro fell asleep in ichigos bed while ichigo was Down stairs watching tv. When he went up for bed he looked at toshiro shivering. Ichigo covered up the young boy and then crawled into bed next to him and the two slept while the snow kept falling outside.


End file.
